This invention relates to toy vehicles and in particular to toy vehicles for use in electric track games. Specifically, the invention relates to toy vehicles which perform multiple functions dependent upon the polarity of the voltage applied to the toy vehicle.
Track games, which have gained increased popularity in recent years, include a prearranged course on a roadway which simulates a street, highway or racetrack. The roadway is generally formed from interconnected track sections. Miniature toy vehicles are adapted to ride on the track. Power is supplied to the toy vehicles by conductors in the form of rails on the surface of the track to which a DC power source is coupled. The voltage applied to the rails is supplied to the toy vehicle by means of brushes or the like on the underside of the chassis of the toy vehicle. The toy vehicle is driven by a motor which is supported on the vehicle chassis which receives the voltage applied to the rails and brushes by the power source. The magnitude of the voltage applied to the motor is selectively controlled by a control mechanism. The greater the magnitude of the voltage applied to the motor, the faster the drive shaft of the motor will turn and, hence, the faster the vehicle will drive around the track.
Track games generally include two lanes for allowing simulated racing of toy vehicle on one lane of the track against a toy vehicle on the other lane of the track. Two types of track games and toy vehicles or use in connection therewith are available. The first type of track game includes a track having a slot in each lane of the track which is adapted to receive a downwardly projecting rod or pin on the toy vehicle for guiding the toy vehicle around the track and for insuring proper positioning of the toy vehicle brushes with respect to the rails on each lane of the track. This type of track game is referred to as a slot car track game. The second type of track game and toy vehicles for use in connection therewith is referred to the industry as a slotless system. In the slotless variety of track games, the toy vehicles can be selectively steered for permitting the toy vehicles to change lanes where more than one lane is provided on the track. Three rails are provided on each lane with each of two vehicles being driven by engagement of a pair of brushes on one pair of rails in each lane.
Conventional slotted and slotless track games and the toy vehicles used in connection therewith generally only allow the user to perform a single function, namely, the forward or reverse driving of the vehicle along the track. The speed of the vehicle can be controlled by selectively controlling the magnitude of the voltage applied to the motor in the toy vehicle. Reversal of polarity of applied voltage has been used to reverse direction of travel of the vehicle or to effect steering. Since it has been recognized that there are two opposite polarity DC voltages which can be applied to the rails on the track, various mechanisms have been provided heretofore which insure that the vehicle will drive in a forward direction regardless of the polarity of the voltage applied to the motor of the toy vehicle. For example, a double one-way clutch mechanism has been provided on the rear axle of the toy vehicle for insuring the forward driving of the toy vehicle on the track regardless of the direction of rotation of the drive shaft of the motor, even where the change of direction of the motor rotation is used for steering during forward travel of the toy vehicle.
In order to enhance the play value of toy vehicles and track games, it is desirable to have the toy vehicles perform as many functions as possible, preferably functions finding analogy in real vehicles, without unduly complicating the structure or increasing cost. It is known that actual racing cars or other vehicles perform selective functions other than driving or steering or have other features which have heretofore been readily available in toy vehicles or toy track games. For example, actual vehicles include brakes for slowing down or stopping the vehicle. Additionally, actual vehicles include a rear brake light which lights upon actuation of the brakes of the vehicle. Also, actual vehicles include selectively actuated headlights for lighting the roadway at night. Police cars include flashing lights on the roof thereof which are selectively actuated. Although these other functions are present in actual vehicles, the incorporation thereof into miniaturized toy vehicles for use in track games has not heretofore been readily realized. Separate remote control of lights has required transmitters and receivers or extra wires. The alternative, has been the provision of light switches on vehicles or continuous lighting of lights.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a toy vehicle which performs multiple functions such as braking or lighting in addition to the driving or steering functions. By providing various toy vehicles incorporating a braking system or a lighting system which is controlled by a remote voltage polarity controller, the desired multi-function toy vehicle is provided.